


Immortality

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd have stopped her ever going with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words exactly for RobinC's prompt, "Nine and Jackie Tyler have a conversation about Rose." This may eventually hook up with some AU I'm writing, but right now, it's AU and stand-alone. Beta'd by WMR. Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just haunted by them.

The Doctor said, "You'd have stopped her ever going with me."

"Maybe," Jackie agreed. "But the more I held her back, the farther she would've run." She gave him a sharp look over the top of her glasses. "And I'm proud of her. Even on days I'm still angry you took her away from me. She's something special, my Rose."

"Yeah, she is," he said quietly.

Jackie studied the miracle of her grandson. "That's Jack's hair, but he's got his mum's eyes." Two hearts beat under her hand. "Good job he didn't get your ears."

"Yeah," the Doctor said, grinning.


End file.
